It is estimated that about 40% of drug candidates fail to advance through the clinical drug development process due to poor solubility, poor permeability or both. In an attempt to overcome the solubility issue, pharmaceutical scientists have been exploring numerous technologies, some of which have led to considerable success. Some of the manufacturing processes that were commonly used to increase the dissolution rates and enhance the solubility of poorly soluble drugs include particle size reduction, crystal modification, co-crystals, polymeric entrapment and filling of liquid and semi-solid drug formulations in soft and hard gelatin capsules. All of these commonly employed processes, however, have serious limitations. Some of these processes are labor intensive, pose serious challenge during scale up and/or utilize very expensive equipment/process, which renders them of limited use when cost of production is considered. The rest are in general associated with significant drug product stability or environmental issues. It is apparent, therefore, that a cost-effective manufacturing process and composition that overcome the limitations of the prior art is lacking, and is the subject of the present invention.